lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozam-Beaked
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Name | Mozam-Beaked |- | Air Date | December 29, 1995 |- | Writer | Roberts Gannaway |- | Director(s) | Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway |- |} "Mozam-Beaked" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis A woodpecker wakes Timon and Pumbaa from their nap under their favorite tree. The two try to stop the woodpecker from eating the tree. Plot "Mozam-Beaked" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa taking a nap next to their favorite napping tree, when suddenly they hear a sound and the ground shakes. Timon and Pumbaa see a woodpecker pecking on the branch of the tree. Timon tells the woodpecker to stop what he's doing, but the woodpecker refuses. Timon and Pumbaa find a way to catch the woodpecker. Timon brought a wooden ladder and he will go up the tree while Pumbaa watches the ladder. When Timon goes up, the woodpecker goes to Pumbaa asking him what the meerkat is doing. Pumbaa tells the bird that Timon is up the tree trying to catch the woodpecker, until he realizes that he's talking to the woodpecker. The warthog then goes up the ladder, chasing the woodpecker, but runs into Timon. The ladder then breaks and falls and Timon and Pumbaa land on cacti. Timon brought a hard, silver ladder this time. He tells Pumbaa not to let go of the ladder no matter what. When Timon goes up, the woodpecker goes to Pumbaa again. The bird tries to make Pumbaa catch him, but Pumbaa tells the bird what Timon told him, which gives the woodpecker the idea to peck Pumbaa. Pumbaa then has no choice, and goes up the ladder to catch the woodpecker, but then runs into Timon again. The woodpecker pushes the ladder and Timon and Pumbaa fall offscreen. Timon and Pumbaa are now using a construction vehicle, with Timon going up while Pumbaa does the pushing. Then the woodpecker goes to Pumbaa again and Pumbaa accidentally pushes the panels, causing the vehicle to go out of control. Timon and Pumbaa now find a way to get the woodpecker down the tree. Timon takes out a bird bath from his suitcase, which is actually a trap. However, when the woodpecker gets on the bird bath, nothing happens, but when Timon goes on it, a cage closes around him and the earth explodes. Timon and Pumbaa place three wooden objects next to the tree. The woodpecker pecks two of the objects, but has trouble pecking the third one since it's made of paint. Timon then puts the woodpecker in a cage. The meerkat tells the bird that he and Pumbaa will not let him go until they're done taking their nap. The woodpecker then tells them that if they don't let him go, he'll get the two of them arrested. Pumbaa's about to free the woodpecker, but then Timon gets idea of how to let him go. A taxi comes to pick up Timon, Pumbaa, and the woodpecker and it goes to a volcano. Timon and Pumbaa are about to throw the cage that the woodpecker's in under the volcano. After Pumbaa tells the woodpecker that he will no longer be able to "eat the tree," the woodpecker tells the two that he was eating the bugs that are in the tree. The three are now back to the tree. The woodpecker is pecking on some bugs, while Timon and Pumbaa are having trouble "pecking" on the tree. Video thumb|400px|left : {| class="toccolours" border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid #aaa; border-collapse: collapse; margin: auto;" |- style="text-align: center;" | width="30%" |Preceded by: "The Sky is Calling" | width="40%" |''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Mozam-Beaked" | width="30%" |Followed by: "Ocean Commotion" Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media